1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an interterminal network organizing and discovering method for a self-organizing network (SON) of heterogeneous terminals in a low-power networking field of the Internet of things (IoT), and to an apparatus performing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In an Internet of things (IoT) environment, network configurations and conditions may be different from those of existing networks in terms of network deployment, network size, the number of networked devices, connectivity, multi-hop communication, traffic pattern, security level, mobility, and quality of service (QoS). For example, an infrastructure-unsupported IoT area network is independent from an existing infrastructure network.
In an IoT environment, a self-organizing network (SON), or self-organization networking, indicates a communication process including network protocols among networked heterogeneous devices. An existing process for existing networks may not completely support or consider such heterogeneous devices in an infrastructure-unsupported IoT area network. Thus, a SON may be needed for IoT.